The present invention relates generally to steering column support structures for an automobile, and more particularly to a telescoping steering column with a spring assist mechanism to provide a smooth telescoping movement.
A steering column, including the steering shaft, provides a mechanism to translate the movement of the steering wheel to the wheels of an automobile. The movement of the steering wheel is an integral and continuous way in which an automobile driver interacts with the automobile. This being the case it is desirous to provide a means to allow the driver to adjust the position of the steering wheel so as to allow for maximum comfort and driving enjoyment. However, generally, the steering shaft is rigid and fixed allowing for no repositioning of the steering wheel once the steering column has been installed into the automobile.
It is known in the art, however, to provide a mechanism that would allow the user of the automobile the ability to change the relative orientation of the steering wheel for his optimal comfort. The mechanism provides a means to lock and unlock the position of the steering column and to move the steering column closer or further from the drivers body. Many of these mechanisms, however, do not provide a means to counter the weight and frictional forces of the steering column during movement. Generally the prior art simply provides a means to slidably engage an upper shaft with a lower shaft and a means to unlock the two shafts to allow movement of the upper shaft.
One prior art reference discloses a method to attempt to counteract the weight, friction, and other forces acting against movement of the steering column. U.S. Pat. No. 6,035,740 discloses a gas compression spring placed within the steering shaft. The gas compression spring is installed in such a fashion so as to allow for easier of movement of the steering shaft. However, this invention requires an extensive retooling of the steering shaft to allow for the introduction of such a gas compression spring. Other similar disclosures provide for a spring placed internally in the steering column to counteract the weight of the steering column during movement of the column.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a simple means to allow ease of movement of a telescoping steering shaft through a plurality of positions into and out of a steering column. The present invention is added to the exterior of the steering column and includes a wound spring in a small cassette housing that counteracts the weight of the steering column. However, the minimal size and weight of the cassette do not require the addition of extra space or weight to the steering column assembly.
Further areas of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description provided hereinafter. It should be understood however that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are intended for purposes of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.